


Past Reed actually did good on this one

by Void (EroEmo)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drinking, Drunk Gavin Reed, Drunken Flirting, First Meetings, Gavin Reed is a gay mess, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroEmo/pseuds/Void
Summary: Gavin uses Hank's example and tries to drink away the awfulness of the day. He doesn't expect to meet a man of his dreams. God really enjoys punching him where it hurts, it seems. But, as everyone knows, Reed is not a quitter.





	Past Reed actually did good on this one

If this was a regular night out, he’d just drink a few shots, or maybe a beer or two, let himself indulge a little. Watch Tina getting wasted because of course she would, she almost always does. Maybe a bit less so since she got herself into a relationship but still frequently enough. Gavin likes these nights with his friend, when they both laugh and sass others around, get themselves tipsy and then curse each other’s asses the next morning. It’s a stable part of his routine at this point. Something familiar, something bordering on being ‘their thing’, even.

Today, however, is a fucking shitty day and so drinking his sorrows away sounds like a brilliant idea. Call him Anderson 2.0 or whatever, he doesn’t have a dignity today to actually care. Only throat-burning shots are worth his attention, that is, beside gripping the counter to avoid falling down from the stool, of course.

“Whoa, whoa, hey!” Tina chims in as he’s about to empty his what? Tenth shot? He’s lost the count after sixth. “Gav, what are you doing? You wanna kill your liver?”

“And two remaining brain cells, yea,” he slurs, trying to look angry but probably not succeeding. The light is dim and his vision a tiny bit blurry on the edges. He can’t read her face that well right now. “You mind?”

She shakes her head, saying something to her girlfriend as she joins them. Laura, that’s her name, he remembers. Gavin nods at her and empties the tiny glass. The burn in his throat is pleasant but somewhat weak, quickly dissolving into nothingness.

He frowns at that. If his throat is getting used to vodka, then it’s a red sign with huge-ass _‘STOP’_ written on it. He makes a quick decision to drink the last round and call a cab. Then maybe order yet another round, if it takes taxi long enough to get to the place.

As he waves at the bartender, Gavin idly wonders how it has come to this. How he’s ended up alone in this crowded club with Tina and Laura, music way too loud and not at all in his taste, nothing but self-loathing emanating from his whole posture. He must look miserable like that, drinking by himself by the counter, not even bothering to check the other guys out.

How pathetic of him.

He hasn’t been so low for so long he’s almost forgotten how shitty it feels.

Just as the girl puts the line of three shots in front of him, someone joins him. Well, not really, the guy just takes the stool next to his, but the fact he doesn’t feel repulsed by Reed’s depressing self is already _something._

And then he makes the mistake of looking up.

“French 75, please,” oh Lord. The guy’s voice does things to Gavin’s insides. He’s damn sure these aren’t those awful side effects of vodka yet, it’s still too early.

He takes his time looking the guy over and God help him, he’s _hot._ He resembles a marble statue with that defined jawline and cheekbones, with that hair neatly slicked back, a small tuft out of line the only indication he is, in fact, a human being.

Gavin has to force himself to look back to his shots, even if for nothing more than not to get a boner from just _staring_ at the guy. God, even his hands are perfect, Reed notes absentmindedly, those fine, slender fingers appearing in his peripheral vision.

He’s fucked. He’s doomed. He better drinks his shots and gets the hell out of here befo―

“Is everything alright?”

Yup, there goes that tiny bit of dignity he had yet left. There is no way he’s _not_ going to screw this one up.

Oh, well. You only yolo once.

“Yeah, just a little bit dizzy,” he flashes a smile at the handsome stranger, hoping it looks way better than he feels it does. “Nothing you should be worried about.”

The guy takes a sip of his drink, his hands so damn elegant on the glass that tears threaten to show in Gavin’s eyes. Why the world must torment him so?

Reed takes a moment to _openly_ check the guy out, because hey, if this is already a horrible day then embarrassing yourself in front of a gorgeous man won’t be much of an addition to his shitty state. He may as well give it all he has, right?

“Gavin,” he offers his hand, trying to make his movements somewhat coordinated. Silently hoping the stranger will take it.

“Niles,” the guy shakes his hand firmly and looks him in the eyes while doing so, and _dear Lord in Heavens,_ are his eyes divine.

Cold, bright and sending shivers down his spine just the right way. Reed swallows even though there is no saliva in his mouth whatsoever. He feels his neck flushing.

“So, Gavin,” fuck, his name sounds so _good_ when Niles says it. “Is there a particular reason you’re drinking unaccompanied tonight?”

He’s not sure if Niles is just making a polite small talk or is checking the ground he’s standing on, so Gavin settles on a safe option. “Came with friends, kind of lost them.”

Technically, it’s not a lie. He did come with Tina and her girlfriend, and now he has no clue where they are. They could as well decided he’s a big boy and doesn’t need to be babysitted, and so left him to his own devices. Probably thinking he gotta get himself wasted so bad he won’t remember how he got home the next day.

Not that Niles has to know about that.

“You don’t seem too concerned,” he notes and, _fuck,_ Gavin can swear he’s seen those icy eyes sliding from his face to his torso and lower, even if for only a split second.

Reed shrugs, emptying one of his shot glasses. “Not the first time. Got used to it.”

“Wonderful friends you have, then,” Niles muses, smiling from behind his drink, something frisky in that curve of his mouth. “Leaving you all alone.”

“Good occasion to meet new people,” he grins in what he hopes is flirty manner, letting his head rest on the rim of his palm.

They chat like that for a bit and probably flirt, too. At least he hopes it’s flirting, his judgment in the matter is slightly clouded by the alcohol. Gavin’s night, one way or another, is suddenly improving. Maybe it’s all that vodka in his system, but he can’t say he feels ashamed or flustered. The longer he talks with Niles, the easier it gets. As if they’ve known each other for years, seen all sides of the other one, all the bad, good and everything in between.

Reed is careful not to show too much interest, not to scare the guy away. But, to his utter amazement, Niles doesn’t seem to mind his attention. Hell, he appears _very much_ interested, looking Gav up and down over and over the course of their conversation. Once or twice he bumps their knees (because it’s no accident, Gavin can _tell_ ), those little flirtatious smiles ever present on that pretty face of his.

Niles rolls up the sleeves of his pristine dark shirt and the heat from Gav’s neck starts to creep onto his cheeks. His forearms, as it turns out, are delightful to look at as well.

Gavin wonders if he’s so gorgeous _everywhere_.

“See something you like?” Niles muses and fuck his life, all of Reed’s blood finds its way straight down to his dick.

He isn’t sure what face he’s put on but apparently it’s enough to make Niles chuckle. _Chuckle._ Oh God. Fucking God. He’s dead. He’s so so dead. He’s just died and is dead. Gavin Reed found dead in Detroit, call the police. Though, technically he _is_ the police so is there really a need for more? Good thing to think about when a little less drunk and a hell less horny for that handsome sex on legs sitting in front of him.

 _Long legs,_ he corrects himself, as Niles stands up from the stool. Jesus fucking Christ, why. Just, why. _Why._

Gavin’s quite very much stunned when Niles takes a step closer, his brain short-circuiting. Is his vision that fucked up already or is that devil’s face closer with each passing second?

“It’s been nice to meet you, _Gavin,_ ” oh, okay. This is fine. His dick is painfully throbbing against his jeans and his head is swimming because of that simple emphasis on the word that happens to be his name. Everything’s perfectly fine, sure. “But, unfortunately, I have to go.”

Wait, what. _What._

“What?”

Niles gives him a soft smile, even pats him on the arm, and then he’s on his way out. The fact his gait is so graceful, and that it’s a great opportunity to admire both his long legs and his fine ass, does not help one bit.

Well, it’s not like Gavin has expected it to end well in the first place. And being left horny still sounds better than being treated like shit from the start. Except that no, not really. He’s disappointed, upset and too drunk to mourn the loss of a possible (and so damn hot) hook up.

Instead, he decided on calling the cab. Because he’s an adult and he makes adult decisions. Future Reed will be thankful, for not getting him in the even deeper state of intoxication. He checks the hour before leaving his stool and trying to still remain vertical. A little past three in the morning. That leaves him up to fifteen minutes before the cab arrives. Not that bad, he’ll manage it just fine.

What’s so difficult in finding the exit, anyways?

 

*   *   *

Future Reed does not, in fact, feel thankful for the past Reed. In all honesty, he’s quite mad with him.

Not only Past Reed got himself wasted but also didn’t have a decency to leave any fucking water on a bedside table. Amazing. He hates Past Reed. What an asshole.

Gavin lifts himself up a tiny bit, temples throbbing mercilessly. He carefully leaves the comfort of his bed, eyes so sensitive he’s almost blinded by the amount of light in the world outside his bedroom. And by that he means the kitchen, and that tiny bit of living room he can see from his  current position over the sink.

After what feels like eternity, he opens one of the cabinets and with a brief searching, he finds the remnants of aspirin. He takes it and drinks even more water, for good measure.

Hangover is a real bitch and so was Past Gavin for letting him, the Future-slash-Present Gavin, suffer so fucking much.

He would pay for a time machine right now, even if for nothing else than to beat the shit out of his self from five-or-so hours ago. And maybe to get to know that hottie a little more.

Niles. The witty, gorgeous beauty with sinister smile and a soft chuckle, and slender fingers, and long legs, and―

God, he needs to stop _right now._ He’s not sober enough to afford being horny. Maybe later but surely not right here and not like this. His head is killing him and there is absolutely no need for his dick to join the party.

On his way back to the den of alcoholic recovery, he finds his jacket on the floor. Probably Past Reed didn’t even care enough to hang it properly in the first place. However, Present Reed does. At least enough to get it from the ground, despite that wild heavy metal concert right under his temples.

As he hangs it, he spots something peeking out of one of the pockets. A wrapper, perhaps? No, he realizes as he takes it, not a wrapper. An ordinary piece of paper, torn out from something, judging by the ragged end.

 _xxx-xxx-7046_ _  
_ _N._

Gavin looks at the scrap as if it’s made of gold, a winning ticket on the lottery of life. He does return to his dark cave of a bedroom but with precise plans for later, when he doesn’t feel like cutting his head off.

May the Past Reed be blessed or something. He’s still an asshole, but at least an asshole who somewhat managed to get Niles’ number. For that, Present Reed is extremely grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a silly fic and not much happens plot-wise, but it was really fun to write. Gavin 'Gay Mess' Reed is canon for me, D*vid Ca*e don't interact.
> 
> I hope you liked it! ♡  
> You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/yourdeadprince) and [tumblr](http://ee-void.tumblr.com/).


End file.
